


What You Find

by bluecoin



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7251814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecoin/pseuds/bluecoin





	What You Find

    You come into your bedroom and see a man laying there naked. That look of awh comes on your face and it gets red.

    Finally, you ask him who he is. " I'm Rupert", he says. " You're sexy and I'd like your company", you say blushing. " I'm all yours", he says. " First I need to shower before I join you", you say. " That's fine", he says.

    All kinds of thoughts are racing through your head as you clean yourself. One thing is that your like how in the world he got in your room. On the other hand you want this to be the best day of your life; despite that thought.

    Before you come out you dry your self off and look descent. You enter the bedroom and see him staring at you. One is that he's staring at your breast and pussy. " Nice breast and pussy", he says. " Thanks", you say.

    You go over to the bed and give him a passionate kiss. " You're sexy and attractive", you say. " I'm considered the sexiest man", he says. " I agree", you say.

    Then you start kissing his neck and chest. Just doing that makes your pussy wet.

    Eventually, your kissing the head of his cock. Also, you put your hands on his ass and slide one finger in his asshole and start fingering it as you do that.

    You put his whole cock in your mouth and start sucking it. Your fingers move faster inside him as you suck faster. He utters a "oh fuck" and he cums all in your mouth. You pull your fingers out of his ass.

    Then he pulls his cock out and flips you over on the bed where he's on top of you. He gives you a kiss and says" I like you." Feeling those wet kisses on your breast just arouses you more. Plus he's sucking and licking your nipples. Other thing is that your nipples are feeling hard. "Mmmm, yesss", he says. A soft moan comes from you. He's kisses your stomach like crazy.

    He pulls away and looks at you for a minute. " I want to try something ", he says. " What you mean", you say. " I have this lubricant that will help your pussy to be slick", he says. " Is it one where you can lick it out of me", you say. " Yes and it's apple flavored", he said. " Sounds intriguing", you say.

    Lestrade gets up and pulls out the lube from his pants pocket. Then he squeezes out the lube on his hands and starts to rub it all in your pussy. " Oh yesss", you moan.

    You feel his tongue licking your pussy out. " Your pussy taste sweet", he says. " Your tongue feels good in my pussy", you say. " Always for you", he says.

    When he starts sucking and licking your clit you moan" Oh,Rupert!!!" Then he starts licking it faster; where your about to burst. " Yessss, Yesss,", you moan. This is where you cum all in his mouth.

    He then cleans you up and gets up. " I want to ride that massive cock of yours", you say. " That'd be awesome", he says.

    Lestrade lays down and your on top of him with his cock inside of you. You slowly move up and down on it. While that's happening,you feel him squeezing your breast.

    Eventually, you feel his cock pounding inside you where your bouncing up and down. You make all kinds of noise and him too that fill the room. Y'all make a loud moan together and that's when y'all cum at the same time.

    The both of y'all pull away and cum on each other. You cum on his chest and he shoots cum on your breast. That cum of his feels so good on your breasts that you rub it all over. " Mmmm, yesss", you moan. You hear him say," I want to lick those breasts clean." " Go ahead handsome", you say. He raises up and starts licking away. " Oh yesss", you moan. " I really like you and can you be mine", you say. " Oh yessss", he says.

    He then stops and lays down back on the bed. You do the same and you lay right next to him. He gives you a good night kiss and you lay your head on his chest.


End file.
